Millard Fosstentraitor
Millard Thomas Fosstentraitor (born 25 June 1954) is the fictional Commissioner of the 3F Association football in the United States, a position he has held since July 2014. Prior to that he was the head coach of the oldest 3F club, the Thunderbirds. Biography Early Life Fosstentraitor grew up in Dundee with parents Robert and Alice, along with his brother, Alexander. The whole family were fans of football, supporting hometown team Dundee United. Millard and Alexander both played for the club's youth academy in their youth. Professional Footballing Career After climbing through the ranks of Dundee United's youth system, Fosstentraitor was snapped up by Scottish giants Celtic at the age of 18. He went on to play for Celtic for 14 years before his retirement. Life After Football Marriage and Children Fosstentraitor hung up his professional footballing boots on 31 May 1987. On 1 July he proposed to his longtime girlfriend, Ester. The two were married on 31 December of that year. While the couple journeyed around the United States during their honeymoon, Fosstentraitor was shocked by the lack of quality youth football in America. Upon their return to Scotland, he told his wife that he wanted to begin a project to develop youth talents in the States, but she was not ready to move as she was pregnant with their first child, Weston. After Weston's birth in September of 1988, the couple had two more children; Annie in 1992, and Graham in 2000. Return to the United States On 14 March 2006, Fosstentraitor and his family moved to Springfield, Missouri. He immediately began scouting local soccer matches in search of talent for his new program. By mid-December of the same year, Fosstentraitor decided he was ready to launch his program: The Under-18 Boys Initiative for Rigorous Developmental Soccer, shortened to the Thunderbirds. He received a grant from an old American friend who was a part owner of film company Hummel-Schunk Studios. On 24 December 2006, Fosstentraitor officially launched his Thunderbirds program, which consisted of 11 players known as the Golden Boys of '07. In 2011, Fosstentraitor decided to step down as Manager of the Thunderbirds to dedicate his attention to the entire league. In the following years, Fosstentraitor's program gradually grew to ten teams by the summer of 2013. Fosstentraitor began to build and test a structured outline for a competitive season with a knockout competition at the end during 2013 and 2014. Over the summer of 2014, Fosstentraitor delivered a speech to the American film company Hummel-Schunk Studios. In his speech, he addressed that he wanted to bring a more competitive edge to the league, proposing a structured outline for a league to bring more attention and money into the league. Hummel-Schunk Studios decided to endorse the proposition on 1 July 2014, and the Fantasy Future Football League was born, with Fosstentraitor officially appointed as 3F Commissioner. After a largely successful debut season in 2014-15, the 3F Association decided to add a 3F Cup to take place after the regular season. The seeding for this tournament were to be decided by finishing spots from the league season. The 2014-15 season helped the 3F Association incur large amounts of revenue and popularity. Over the summer of 2015, Fosstentraitor decided the 3F was ready for the next step: adding a second tier to the league. The addition of the second tier saw the return of the formerly dissolved club, the Kung Fu Captains, who gained funding by popular support for a return. Other classic clubs, the Banshees and the Raiders, who had been waiting for the addition of a new league for some time, were also added to the league. Seven other teams joined the league as well: the Bombers, the Chiefs, the Condors, the Cougars, the Silverbacks, the Vikings, and the Vipers.